


The Love of Winter

by BigLeoSis



Series: Stay with me ... forever [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherlove - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor und Loki gestehen sich ihre Gefühle ein.<br/>Die Geschichte spielt zu ihrer Jugendzeit und Thor zeigt Loki, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Winter

**The Love of Winter**

 

Es war das erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten, dass ich mich daran erinnerte, dass es schneite. Und das freute mich. Ich würde morgen früh Mutter aufsuchen. Ich wollte ein paar Zauber von ihr erfahren, wie man den Schnee verzaubern konnte.

 

Ich saß mit meinem Bruder in meinem Zimmer und ich versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, während Thor gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.

 

„Lass uns raus gehen, Thor! Jetzt! Niemand wird uns sehen und wir können durch den Garten tollen und im Schnee spielen!“

 

Wir waren eigentlich viel zu alt dafür, aber ich machte mir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, wie mein Bruder, da ich erstens der Jüngere war und zweitens immer der seltsame Außenseiter bleiben würde.

 

„Was? Das ist eine absurde Idee. Selbst für dich Loki,“ antwortete Thor. „Wirklich … absurd!“

 

Absurd? Wirklich? Ich blickte meinen Bruder skeptisch an und stieg dann aus meinem Bett. Ich holte mir einen warmen Mantel und meine Stiefel aus meinem Schrank.

 

„Gut, wenn du es wirklich für so absurd hältst, dann kannst du gerne hier bleiben. Aber ich gehe jetzt da nach draußen und baue ein großes Schneeschloss und schmeiß mich in einen großen Schneehaufen!“

 

Nachdem ich meinen zweiten Stiefel angezogen hatte, stand ich auf, warf einen letzten Blick auf Thor, während ich mich aufs Fenster zubewegte.

 

„Du kannst ja gerne hier bleiben. Es zwingt dich niemand dazu!“

 

Ich öffnete das Fenster, das hinaus in den Garten ging und stieg hinaus.

 

„Loki! Warte, es ist viel zu kalt!“ rief mir mein Bruder nach und folgte mir doch.

 

Er hatte sich seinen Umhang übergeworfen aus warmen Fell. Es blies ein kalter Wind draußen und ich drehte mich einmal lachend im Kreis. Ich mochte dieses Wetter.

 

„Loki komm wieder zurück!“ forderte er und folgte mir in den tieferen Schnee.

 

Lachend lief ich nun vor Thor weg und warf mich dann wirklich in einen nahen Schneehaufen, wobei der weiße Pulverschnee auseinander stob und wieder auf mich herabfiel.

 

„Sei kein solcher Frosch, Thor,“ lachte ich.

 

Ich formte mit Hilfe meiner Magie einen Schneeball und zielte damit auf sein Gesicht. Doch er konnte ausweichen und wie ich erhofft hatte, sah er es als eine Herausforderung an. Und eine solche hatte er noch nie abgelehnt.

 

Thor lachte und warf ebenfalls einen Schneeball nach mir.

 

„Ich? Ein Frosch? Wenn hier jemand ein Frosch ist, dann du!“

 

Ich schaffte es nicht, dem Schneeball meines Bruders auszuweichen. Ich prustete, als ich mir das weiße Pulver aus dem Gesicht wischte.

 

„Ich bin kein Frosch!“

 

Ich quälte mich aus dem Schneehaufen und lief zu Thor, sprang ihm auf den Rücken und lachte lauthals. Durch die Überraschung riss ich uns zu Boden und Thor landete mit dem Gesicht voran im Schnee.

 

„Ja, die Idee im Schnee zu toben ist wirklich völlig absurd, Bruder!“ lachte ich in sein Ohr.

 

Thor wirbelte uns nun herum, sodass ich unter ihm lag und drückte mir eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht. Danach rollte er sich von mir herunter und formte gleich die nächste weiße Kugel. Ich rappelte mich auf und formte ebenfalls einen neuen Ball, welchen ich nach ihm warf, während ich begann davon zu laufen.

Hinter einem der nächsten Haufen versteckte ich mich und versuchte ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen.

Das kalte Wetter machte mir wirklich nichts aus und ich fühlte mich wohl. Ich spürte, wie meine Energie langsam zurückkehrte.

 

„Komm raus du Feigling!“ rief mein Bruder. „Loki, du bist ein feiges Huhn!“

 

Damit versuchte er mich zu provozieren? Ich war leise genug, dass ich mich von hinten an ihn anschleichen konnte und ihn überraschte. Erneut lag er unter mir auf dem Boden und ich lachte lauthals. So gut und so fröhlich hatte ich mich seit Monaten nicht mehr gefühlt und ich bemerkte auch, wie Thor sich wohler fühlte.

 

„Ich liebe dich Bruder,“ kam es leise von mir.

 

Thor hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und lag unter mir. Mit seinen Händen wirbelte er etwas Schnee auf, der uns schließlich einhüllte.

 

„Du Frosch,“ feixte Thor schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

 

„Zumindest bin ich ein leiser Frosch.“

 

Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen war schwach, aber ein Lachen konnte ich dennoch nicht unterdrücken. Ich saß auf seinen Hüften und hielt nun seine Hände fest. Nachdenklich blickte ich auf sie.

 

„Deine Hände … sie sind ganz kalt. Vielleicht sollten wir wieder rein gehen und endlich schlafen. Es ist schon spät. Oder eher früh am morgen.“

 

„Ein weiser Vorschlag,“ meinte Thor und blickte zu mir hoch. „Wir holen uns alle Decken und legen uns vor den Kamin, dort ist es am Wärmsten.“

 

Ich begrüßte diesen Vorschlag sehr. Wir kehrten in mein Zimmer zurück, schlossen das Fenster und suchten all die Decken zusammen, welche wir finden konnten. Unter diesem riesigen Berg aus Decken und Kissen machten wir es und dann gemütlich. Thor zog das Fell über uns.

 

„Das ist doch viel besser!“ bemerkte mein Bruder.

 

Die Wärme unter den Decken und auch die Körperwärme von Thor ließ mich entspannen und ich schob einen Arm unter eines der Kissen.

 

„Das ist schön!“ flüsterte ich leise.

 

„Ja? Komm her,“ sagte Thor leise und er griff nach meiner freien Hand und zog mich etwas zu ihm. Ein erstauntes Keuchen entkam meinen Lippen.

 

„Schlaf gut, kleiner Bruder,“ flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

 

Danach schloss er seine Augen. Diese wundervollen blauen Seen, die ich so sehr liebte. Er schlief schnell ein, denn er schien auch so schrecklich erschöpft zu sein und das was er in den letzten Tagen an Schlaf versäumt zu haben schien, holte er sich jetzt.

 

Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen so viel geschlafen und war gar nicht wirklich müde. Um meinen Bruder besser sehen zu können, drehte ich mich ein wenig, ohne dass sich unsere Hände voneinander lösten. Jetzt wirkte er noch erlöster und glücklicher. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn öfter zu solchen Aktionen animieren. Das würde ihn vermutlich besser entspannen.

 

Meine Entführung und meine Verletzung mussten sowohl Mutter als auch Thor um ihre Kräfte beraubt haben. Es war schrecklich gewesen, auch für mich. Doch ich hatte mich gut erholt in den letzten Tagen. Meine Wunden waren verheilt, welche mir die Steinriesen beigebracht hatten. Lediglich mein Stolz war noch verletzt.

Und Thor … mein geliebter großer Bruder hatte alles versucht, um mich zu retten und dabei beinahe selbst sein Leben verloren. Und das wegen mir …

 

Liebevoll hauchte ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe auch ich die Augen schloss und langsam eindöste.

 

**~*~**

 

Als mein Bruder am Morgen erwachte, war ich bereits wach. Das Feuer glimmte noch im Kamin und irgendjemand hatte in der Nacht noch Holz nachgelegt. Ich vermutete das es Thor gewesen war, damit es nicht ausging. Er stand langsam auf und schlich sich leise davon, breitete die Decke aber noch über mir aus.

 

So leise wie es ihm möglich war, schob er die schwere Tür auf und trat hinaus. Ich hatte mich schlafend gestellt, in der Hoffnung, er würde damit länger bei mir bleiben. Doch so konnte man sich täuschen.

 

Ich vergrub mich noch ein wenig tiefer in den vielen Decken und blieb einfach liegen. Es war nichts verkehrtes daran und Mutter würde mich heute nicht aufsuchen. Es war unser lernfreier Tag. Und man erwartete mich auch nicht zum Essen. Also konnte ich heute faul sein. Genießend streckte ich mich ein wenig und schloss einfach noch einmal meine Augen.

 

**~*~**

 

Wie es schien, war ich wieder eingeschlafen. Der Traum, den ich gehabt hatte, war schön gewesen. Ich erinnerte mich noch dunkel an diese Zeit. Immer wieder überkamen mich in letzter Zeit Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit, wie Mutter und Thor mit mir gespielt hatten. Wie Mutter mir ihren Zauber näher gebracht hatte.

Ich räkelte mich unter dem Haufen an Decken, als ich ein leises Lachen und das sanfte ziehen an meinen Haaren bemerkte.

 

„Bist du wieder eingeschlafen? Bist du denn so müde, Bruder?“

 

Meine Augen flogen auf und ich blickte in das fröhliche Gesicht von Thor.

 

„Du bist einfach anstrengend, Bruder!“ gab ich ihm zur Antwort.

 

Doch ich machte keinerlei Anstalten, mich unter den Decken hervor zu bewegen. Es war einfach so schön warm hier, kuschelig und gemütlich.

 

„Du verkriechst dich unter den Decken, wie eine Schnecke,“ lachte Thor und zog erneut an meinen Haaren.

 

Er ließ sie wieder gehen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem weizenblonden, leicht gewellten Haar, welches mich so sehr an Mutter erinnerte. Meines war rabenschwarz und glatt. Alles an mir unterschied sich gänzlich von meinem Bruder.

 

„Frosch … Schnecke … welch liebevolle Kosenamen dir doch für mich einfallen!“ gab ich grinsend zurück. „Bei deiner Liebsten solltest du da etwas mehr Acht geben, dass könnte sonst zu unschönen Szenen führen.“

 

Ich räkelte mich genüsslich und blickte zu Thor auf.

 

„Warum bist du einfach gegangen, vorhin? Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn du so einfach verschwindest!“

 

„Ich hatte Hunger und hab uns etwas Gebäck und Trauben geholt. Aber wenn du nicht willst, esse ich auch alles alleine,“ lachte mein Bruder und schob eine grüne Traube zwischen seine Lippen.

„Wie darf ich Euch denn nennen? Wäre Euch Prinzessin lieber?“ fragte er mich scherzend.

 

Trauben und Gebäck. Das alles erschien mir wie ein Deja-vu. Damals mit Mutter hatte er auch immer so etwas zum Frühstück gebracht. Ich schlug nun doch die Decken ein wenig bei Seite und stemmte mich ein wenig hoch.

 

„Bruder, Loki, Meister … meinetwegen. Aber ansonsten bin ich eher nicht so erpicht auf deine Kosenamen.“ Ich packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu mir runter. „Jetzt setz dich schon hin! Das ist ja förmlich ungemütlich, dir zuzusehen, wie du da so rumstehst!“

 

Er ließ sich neben mich in die Kissen fallen und lachte herzhaft.

 

„Süßer Bruder … liebster Bruder … mir fallen so viele Kosenamen für dich ein, aber keiner wird dir gerecht,“ sagte er mit einem leicht trizenden Unterton.

 

Bei all diesen Kosenamen schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht. Und keiner davon sollte mir gerecht werden? Das war doch nicht normal.

 

Er reichte mir die Trauben und ich nahm sie dankend entgegen. Wenn es um Essen ging, war er noch nie sonderlich kreativ gewesen, da wir zumeist bedient wurden. Und wenn Thor aus der Küche stahl, dann meist ungesunde Dinge, wie Kuchen oder süßes Gebäck.

 

„Musst du heute nicht ins Training?“ fragte ich ihn, als ich ihm ein kleines Gebäckstück aus der Hand stahl. „Willst du wirklich die Zeit mit mir verbringen? Deine Freunde warten sicher schon auf dich.“

 

„Ach, meine Freunde sehe ich oft genug und Vater wird mich auch nicht vermissen. Heute mag ich nicht aus dem Schloss. Viel lieber denke ich mir Kosenamen für dich aus, Bruder,“ lachte er und aß eine weitere Traube.

 

Noch mehr Kosenamen? So viele konnte es doch gar nicht mehr geben. Ich war immerhin schon 'süß' und 'lieb' … was würde ihm denn sonst noch einfallen?

 

„Das freut mich,“ gab ich zu.

 

Es freute mich wirklich, dass er bei mir blieb. Das letzte Mal war schon viel zu lange her.

 

Als Thor sich wieder eine Traube in den Mund stecken wollte, hielt ich seine Hand fest und schnappte sie mir selbst mit meinen Lippen.

 

„Die sind einfach köstlich.“

 

„Und da musst du mir meine klauen?“ fragte Thor und grinste breit. „Du willst mich doch nicht verärgern? Den großen Thor? Du solltest zittern!“

 

Ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

 

„Oh ja, ich werde erzittern. Irgendwann, wenn du ernsthaft groß und stark bist.“ Erneut schnappte ich mir eine weitere Traube von Thor. „Es gefällt mir einfach, von dir gefüttert zu werden.“

 

Thor brummte leicht und sah verärgert zu mir herab.

 

„Ich bin groß und stark! Größer und stärker, als du je sein wirst,“ meinte er siegessicher und grinste leicht.

 

Ich lächelte einfach nur zu ihm hoch.

 

„Du magst größer und stärker sein als ich … aber dafür hab ich den Verstand und werde dir in intellektuellen Dingen immer überlegen sein, Bruder. Einer der Gründe, warum Vater wünscht, dass ich an deiner Seite bleibe.“

 

Meine Knochen knackten ein wenig, als ich mich streckte und gähnte. Mein Blick wanderte wieder aus dem Fenster und es war noch immer so schön verschneit draußen. Und heute schien auch noch die Sonne wunderbar vom Himmel, sodass alles glitzerte.

 

Als ich mich wieder an Thor wandte, sah er mich mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an. Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen, als ich versuchte, seine Gedanken zu erraten. Doch er bewegte keine Miene, sodass ich wirklich nichts aus ihm lesen konnte.

 

„Was hast du, Thor?“ fragte ich leise.

 

Er blinzelte einen Moment, ehe sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

 

„Es ist nichts … nur so ein Gedanke. Aber er ist absurd.“

 

„Ein absurder Gedanke, von dir? Ich höre dich noch, wie du das gestern Abend zu mir sagtest, als ich dir vorschlug im Schnee zu spielen.“

 

Ich lag auf dem Rücken, Thor auf seiner Seite, neben mir. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf seine Hand gestützt und er blickte auf mich herab. Vorsichtig legte sich seine freie Hand an meine Wange und strich sanft darüber.

 

„Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie schrecklich es gewesen wäre, dich an diese Riesen zu verlieren. Welchen Schmerz es mir bereitet hätte, dass wertvollste in meinem Leben zu verlieren … dich zu verlieren.“ Sein Daumen wanderte über meine Lippen, während ich gebannt in sein Gesicht starrte. „Du bedeutest mir mehr als mein Leben, Loki. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich je wieder verlässt!“

 

Er beugte sich langsam zu mir herab. Noch immer war mein Blick erschrocken auf das Gesicht meines Bruders gerichtet. Kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten, zuckte ich erschrocken zurück und schob mich von Thor weg, unter den Decken hervor.

 

„Was machst du da?“ fragte ich ihn leise.

 

Thor sah so aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Erschrocken, verunsichert, verraten, missverstanden.

 

„Was denkst du, Bruder?“ antwortete Thor. „Ich wollte dich küssen, um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich meine Worte ernst meine!“

 

Ich war skeptisch. Vor allem konnte ich mir nie sicher sein, in wie weit Thors Freunde mit involviert waren. Allen voran Fandral, dem ich einen solchen Scherz oder eine Wette durchaus zutraute. Und schließlich mochten sie mich alle nicht sonderlich.

Doch was einfach gänzlich dagegen sprach, war die Tatsache, dass Thor mir bis jetzt noch nie absichtlich weh getan hatte und er mich immer beschützt hatte. Dennoch blieb ich skeptisch.

 

„Ich glaube dir diese Worte auch so. Ich konnte deine Sorge sehen, als du mich gefunden hattest. Du hast dein Leben für mich riskiert.“

 

Thor setzte sich auf. Er wirkte gekränkt. Ich zog mir eine der Decken um die Schultern und sah auf den Boden. Ich schämte mich dafür, ihn so abgewiesen zu haben, aber ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gemacht. Sicherlich hatte es junge Damen gegeben, welche ihr Interesse an mir bekundet hatten und mich auch in die ein oder andere unschöne Situation gebracht hatten, aber ich hatte noch nie jemanden geküsst. Und ich hatte Angst Thor zu enttäuschen.

 

Ich spürte, wie Thor plötzlich vor mir kniete. Seine Finger schoben sich sanft unter mein Kinn und er zwang mich so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

 

„Was fürchtet mein kleiner Bruder, der so mutig gegen diese Riesen gekämpft hat?“ fragte er sanft.

 

Ich schlang die Decke noch enger um meine Schultern und senkte meinen Blick, sodass ich ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sehen musste. Eine unglaubliche Hitze war mir in die Wangen gestiegen und ich wünschte mir, dass es finstere Nacht wäre und nicht helllichter Tag, sodass Thor es nicht hätte sehen können.

 

„Sieh mich an Loki!“ forderte er mich auf.

 

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen blicken. Ich schämte mich für meine Unwissenheit.

 

Erschrocken sah ich dann doch auf, als ich Thors Lippen an meiner Wange. Es war nur eine sanfte Berührung und trieb mir erneut die Röte ins Gesicht.

 

„Hab keine Angst Loki … ich werde nichts tun, dass du nicht auch möchtest.“

 

**~*~**

 

Wir verbrachten den restlichen Tag in meinem Zimmer. Ich zeigte Thor einige der Schriftrollen, die ich gerade studierte. Er war sehr interessiert und ließ sich alles von mir erklären.

 

Thor versuchte nichts mehr, um mich zu küssen und auch die nächsten Tage blieben ruhig. Ich ging wieder zum Unterricht bei Mutter, Thor ging zum Training mit Vater und seinen Freunden.

 

Auch der Schnee blieb noch über ein paar Wochen. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit meiner Mutter draußen, um ein wenig von ihrer Schneemagie zu erlernen. Es machte so viel Spaß, Figuren zu formen und die weiße Pracht zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

 

Nach einen anstrengenden Tag saßen wir am Abend zusammen bei einem Mahl. Mutter, Thor und ich. Vater war noch nicht hier. Er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen, hatte Thor gesagt. Und er schien ein wenig verunsichert zu sein. Ich reichte Mutter gerade das Brot, als die Türen zum Saal aufflogen und Vater mit großen Schritten eintrat. Wir tauschten alle verwunderte Blicke, wobei Thors gleich wieder auf den Tisch glitt. Hatte er denn etwas angestellt?

 

„Das ist eine Frechheit. Wie konntest du dich nur zu einer solchen Dummheit hinreißen lassen, Thor?“

 

Wenn es denn ging, versank mein Bruder noch tiefer in seinem Stuhl. Mutter wandte ihren Blick auf den Allvater, ihre Stimme war ruhig, als sie sprach.

 

„Was ist geschehen, Liebster?“

 

Odin sah zu seiner Frau, doch vorher schenkte er Thor noch einen kurzen finsteren Blick.

 

„Dein Sohn, der 'allmächtige' Thor, hat sich heute von seinem Freund Fandral in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen lassen!“

 

Frigga lachte leise auf, während mir das Besteck aus den Händen fiel. Er hatte was? Wo er doch gesagt hatte, er würde mich lieben und es mir unbedingt zeigen? Ich warf meine Serviette auf den Tisch und stürmte aus dem Raum.

 

„Loki!“ Ich hörte noch, wie meine Mutter mir hinterher rief.

 

Ich hatte es gewusst, es war nur ein dummer Scherz gewesen. Wie hätte mein Bruder mich auch so lieben können, wie ich ihn liebte! Das war nicht möglich. Denn es war auch nicht normal, dass ich so für ihn empfand. Er war schließlich mein Bruder!

 

Mein Weg führte mich in meine Gemächer, ohne das ich wirklich darauf achtete. Mit beiden Händen stieß ich die Türen auf und verschloss sie mit einem einfachen Zauber, sodass sie niemanden ohne meine Zustimmung einließen. Das war immer praktisch, da dieser Zauber immer meinem Herzen folgte.

 

Ich ließ mich auf mein großes Bett fallen und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen. Warum tat es nur so weh, dass Thor Fandral geküsst hatte. Er war mein Bruder und er war Älter und es war auch seine freie Entscheidung, jeden zu küssen, den er wollte.

 

Aber warum tat es dennoch so weh? Es fühlte sich an, als ob mein Herz stehen bleiben würde.

 

Das leise Klopfen an meiner Tür ignorierte ich gekonnt, denn ich wollte niemanden sehen. Ich verkroch mich unter die Decke, nachdem ich mir die Stiefel von den Füßen getreten hatte und zog sie mir auch über den Kopf.

 

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich ein zweites Mal, doch ich reagierte nun auch wieder nicht. Doch ich hörte, wie sich die Tür leise öffnete und jemand mein Zimmer betrat. Und ich wusste, wer es war. Und eigentlich war er der Letzte, den ich sehen wollte.

 

Mit langsamen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und setzte sich an mein Bett. Ich konnte es spüren, als sich meine Matratze bewegte, als er zu mir kroch.

 

„Loki?“ fragte er leise.

 

Seine Hand schob sich unter die Decke und zog sie ein wenig von meinem Kopf weg. Ich drehte mein Gesicht in die andere Richtung, sodass ich ihn nicht ansehen musste.

 

„Geh … lass mich allein!“

 

„Loki … es tut mir Leid!“

 

„Was?!“ fauchte ich, als ich mich umdrehte. „Das du mir sagst, dass du mich über alles liebst und dann Fandral küsst, weil ich es nicht tue?“

 

„Nein!“ verteidigte sich mein Bruder. „Ich wusste nichts davon! Es war nur ein Scherz!“

 

„Und das soll ich dir glauben!“

 

Tränen waren mir in die Augen getreten und ich wischte sie mit einer wirschen Bewegung weg. Thors Hände legten sich nun sanft an meine Wangen und er zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich wollte mich von ihm lösen, weg von ihm, von seinen dummen Gefühlen und Versprechungen.

 

„Lass mich los Thor!“

 

„Nein …“ sagte er sanft. „Ich werde dir jetzt beweisen, wie viel du mir bedeutest, liebster Bruder!“

 

Thor war schon immer stärker gewesen, als ich. Langsam zog er mich nun unter meiner Decke hervor, zog mich in eine leichte Umarmung. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken, strichen liebevoll darüber.

Meine Arme hingen untätig an den Seiten hinunter. Ich glaubte Thor noch immer nicht, auch wenn er es beteuerte. Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und ich ließ seine Liebkosungen über mich ergehen.

 

Mein Bruder vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und drückte mich noch fester an sich. Ich versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, ihn auch zu umarmen. Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meiner Haut und als er seine Nase an meinen Nacken drückte, konnte ich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Und meine Arme schlossen sich automatisch um meinen Bruder.

 

Ich wandte meinen Kopf nun in Thors Richtung und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen. Ganz leicht, kaum eine Berührung. Das war der Moment in dem ich fiel.

 

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung Thors nun ebenso und presste meine Lippen auf seine. Vermutlich stellte ich ich furchtbar ungeschickt an, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Thors Hände wanderten nun an meinem Rücken nach unten, zogen mich förmlich an sich. Ich öffnete meine Beine ein wenig und glitt ohne große Schwierigkeiten in seinen Schoß. Meine Arme wanderten nun in seinen Nacken und ich vergrub meine Hände in Thors dichtem Haar. Es reichte ihm im Moment bis zu den Schultern, was eine angenehme Länge war. Meine waren viel kürzer, aber ich fand es einfach praktischer.

 

Thor hielt mich nun fest, während er uns langsam in eine liegende Position brachte. Er legte mich flach auf den Rücken, er lag auf der Seite neben mir. Und er schaffte es, dass wir unseren Kuss nicht einmal unterbrechen mussten. Meine Finger waren noch immer in seinem dichten Haar und ich zog ihn langsam von mir weg, da mir die Luft ausging.

 

Gierig sog ich die Luft in meine Lungen und blickte mit geröteten Wangen zu meinem Bruder auf. Sein Blick war so sanft und in seinen himmlischen Augen lag so viel Liebe, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen konnte.

 

„Vertraust du mir?“ flüsterte Thor.

 

„Ja,“ antwortete ich atemlos.

 

Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter, versiegelte meine Lippen erneut mit den seinen und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Als wir uns trennten, strich er mir mit dem Daumen über meine Wange.

 

„Dann lass mich dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe!“

 

Ich nickte langsam.

 

Thor nahm meine Hände nun in seine und küsste sie. Ehe er sich aufsetzte und mich mit ihm zog, sodass wir voreinander saßen.

 

„Versprich mir, dass du es mir sagst, wenn du etwas nicht möchtest Loki, dann werde ich aufhören.“

 

Erneut nickte ich und starrte noch immer gebannt auf unsere Hände. Thor hob sie erneut an seine Lippen und verteilte kleine Schmetterlingsküsse, erst auf meinem Handrücken, dann auf meinen Handflächen, wobei mich sein Bart ein wenig kitzelte und ich leise lachen musste. Er schenkte mir dieses wundervolle, strahlende Lächeln, dass ich so sehr an ihm liebte. Er legte meine Hand an seine Wange, schmiegte sich an meine Handfläche, während seine eigene über der meinen lag. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste sanft mein Handgelenk, was mir nun die Röte ins Gesicht trieb und ich kurz wegsah.

 

Als ich wieder aufblickte, trafen sich unsere Augen und ich musste ihn einfach küssen. Es war so unglaublich. Thors Geschmack war einmalig auf dieser Welt und ich wünschte, er würde das in Zukunft nur noch mit mir machen.

 

Thors freie Hand glitt nun an meiner Brust nach unten, zog leicht an dem grünen Leinenhemd, welches ich heute trug. Es rutschte aus meiner Hose und kurz darauf spürte ich Thors warme Finger auf meiner Haut. Langsam erkundete er meinen Körper, während wir uns noch immer leidenschaftlich küssten.

 

Als er mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen strich, öffnete ich meinen Mund ein wenig. Ungehindert konnte Thor nun meine Mundhöhle plündern, während mir ein leises Stöhnen entkam. Meine eine Hand lag noch immer an Thors Wange und ich strich sanft mit meinen Fingern über die weiche Haut dort.

 

Wir trennten uns nach wenigen Augenblicken und ich sah unsicher zu meinem Bruder. Ich wusste, was zwischen Männern und Frauen passierte. Das hatten uns die Lehrmeister bereits näher gebracht. Aber ich hatte das noch nie mit jemandem gemacht, mit keiner Frau und schon gar keinem Mann.

 

„Ich habe Angst Thor ...“ flüsterte ich leise.

 

Er beugte sich zu mir vor, küsste sanft meine Wangenknochen und drückte seine Nase sanft gegen meine.

 

„Das brauchst du nicht … Ich möchte, dass du dich gut fühlst, Loki!“

 

Und ich glaubte ihm!

 

**~*~**

 

Thor zog mich danach langsam aus, begrüßte jedes Stückchen Haut mit sanften Küssen, umspielte meine Brustwarzen, saugte an ihnen, biss sanft hinein. Danach folgten seine Lippen meinem Oberkörper nach unten, bis zu meinem Nabel, wo er mit seiner Zunge eintauchte und mich leise stöhnen ließ.

 

Meine Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern, als seine Finger langsam den Verschluss meiner Hosen öffneten und sie von meinen Hüften schoben. Mein Atem blieb mir im Hals stecken und ich drehte meinen Kopf beschämt zur Seite. Noch nie hatte mich jemand außer meiner Mutter nackt gesehen und bei ihr war es auch schon Jahre her.

 

Thors Hände glitten über meine Hüften, meine Beckenknochen, meine Oberschenkel nach unten.

 

„Du bist wunderschön, Loki,“ hauchte er.

 

Er schob sich nun wieder über mich, vergrub sein Gesicht kurz an meiner Halsbeuge, ehe er sich seinen Weg nach oben küsste und erneut meine Lippen versiegelte. Thors Arme lagen neben meinem Kopf, meine Beine umrahmten seine Hüften.

 

Ich hob meine zitternden Finger und begann langsam das rote Hemd aufzuknöpfen welches er trug. Wenn er schon sehen durfte, wie ich nackt aussah, wollte ich das gleiche Recht. Als der Stoff offen war, richtete Thor sich ein wenig auf und zog sich das Hemd aus. Ich konnte das anspannen seiner Muskeln sehen, jede Bewegung unter der sonnengebräunten Haut und erneut war ich meines Atems beraubt. Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, stützte mich auf einen Ellbogen ab, während meine andere Hand über die warme Haut Thors glitt. Er hatte seine Augen auf mich gerichtet, beobachtete jede meiner Regungen, während ich seinen Körper nun erkundete.

 

Als meine Finger an seiner Hose ankamen, blickte ich erneut unsicher zu ihm auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Thor nahm meine andere Hand in seine und während er sich ein wenig nach hinten setzte, zog er mich mit hoch. Vorsichtig legte er meine Finger an die Bänder seiner Hose. Während ich sie zitternd öffnete, sahen wir uns tief in die Augen. Thors Hände legten sich über meine und gemeinsam schoben wir den Stoff von seinen Hüften. Ich atmete abgehackt als ich die weiche Haut darunter spürte.

 

Während Thor mich zurück in die Kissen drückte, zog er sich seine Hose aus und warf sie vom Bett. Danach schob er sich über mich und zum ersten Mal traf unsere Haut aufeinander und ich keuchte leise auf, presste mich gegen Thor. Die Berührung unserer Glieder war heiß und sanft und so vieles mehr. Thor küsste mich langsam, weich und liebevoll, während er seine Erregung gegen meine bewegte. Leicht und ohne viel Druck und dennoch schnappte ich jedes Mal nach Luft, wenn er meine Lippen in ihre Freiheit entließ.

 

Thors Lippen wanderten über meinen Kiefer, über meinen Nacken, hinab zu meinem Schlüsselbein, welches er die gesamte Länge küsste und daran saugte. Meine Hände lagen in seinem Nacken, während er den Druck seiner Hüften verstärkte und sich mit größerem Druck an mir rieb.

 

Ich fühlte, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in mir ausbreitete, welches von meinem Bauch ausging und sich schließlich explosionsartig über meinen ganzen Körper verteilte. Ich spürte die warme Flüssigkeit zwischen unseren Körpern, was es Thor nun ein wenig leichter machte, sich gegen mich zu bewegen und er schließlich auch kam.

 

Schwer atmend lag ich unter meinem Bruder, mein Gesicht vollständig gerötet und von meinen Gefühlen völlig überwältigt. Meine Hände lagen noch immer in Thors Nacken und ich spielte mit den feinen Spitzen. Er schnappte sich eine der dünneren Decken und machte uns sauber. Danach schmiss er sie aus dem Bett, während er sich neben mich legte.

 

Thors Hand wanderte sanft über meine Seite, während ich mich an ihn schmiegte. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man jemanden liebte? Und war man danach immer so müde? Mit aller Macht versuchte ich ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was mir aber nicht gelang.

 

„Schlaf, Loki,“ sagte Thor leise. „Ich werde da sein, wenn du wieder wach wirst.“

 

Er zog die Decken über uns und zog mich fest an seinen warmen Körper.

 

**~*~**

 

Thor war wirklich bei mir geblieben und als ich nach ein paar Stunden wieder wach geworden war, war es bereits mitten in der Nacht gewesen. Das Feuer in meinem Kamin war entzündet worden und es war kuschelig warm im Raum. Thor lag noch immer neben mir und wir tauschten sanfte Küsse aus, während wir immer wieder eindösten.

 

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Thor unternahm nichts dergleichen, nur ab und an stahl er mir in den Gängen einen unschuldigen Kuss. Was mich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Was wenn uns jemand erwischte. Doch mein Bruder lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und verschwand dann wieder. Und ich blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück.

 

Als das Wetter wieder wärmer wurde, gingen wir nach draußen auf den kleinen Balkon vor meinem Zimmer und genossen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf unserer Haut, während wir kalte Getränke tranken und Thor mich erneut mit süßen Früchten fütterte.

Es wunderte mich ein wenig, dass noch niemand Fragen stellte, warum wir plötzlich so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Aber ich genoss es einfach zu sehr, als mir darüber wirklich Gedanken zu machen.

 

**~*~**

 

Es war am Abend meines Geburtstages, als mich ein nicht minder betrunkener Thor in mein Zimmer brachte. Vater und Mutter hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ein rauschendes Fest zu geben und ich hatte mit jedem etwas trinken müssen, auch wenn ich es nicht so sehr mochte. Und mein großer Bruder hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, bei diesem Trinkgelage dabei zu sein und in vorderster Reihe mitzumischen.

 

Ich drückte die Türen zu meinem Gemach zu, als sich Thors starke Arme um meine Mitte schlangen und sich seine Lippen in meinen Nacken pressten. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an das kühle Holz, während sich mein Becken gegen Thor presste. Mein Bruder vergeudete keinerlei Zeit, drehte mich um und küsste mich stürmisch. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und als er seine an meinen Hintern legte und mich ein wenig hochhob, schloss ich meine Beine um seine Hüften.

 

Unsere Zungen umfochten sich ohne Unterlass, während Thor mich zum Bett trug. Ich presste meine Beine fest um ihn, während ich mich aus meinem Mantel schälte und auch gleich mein Hemd auszog. Thor schmiss mich förmlich auf die Matratze, ehe er sich aus seinen Sachen schälte und völlig nackt vor meinem Bett stand, dabei hielt er etwas in seiner Hand. So schnell ich konnte, zog ich auch meine Hose aus und erwartete den Älteren mit einem freudigen Lächeln.

 

Mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen kam Thor nun über mich. Schamlos presste ich mich gegen seinen Körper, drückte unsere harten Glieder aneinander. Beide stöhnten wir ungehalten auf.

 

„Nicht … Loki … Stopp!“ Thor hielt mich auf, indem er meine Hüften packte und festhielt. „Lass mich dir etwas Neues zeigen. Lass mich dir zeigen, was es heißt mit jemanden Liebe zu machen.“

 

Etwas Neues? Was gab es denn noch anderes, dass er mir hätte zeigen können?

 

Thor beugte sich zu mir nach unten und küsste mich erneut leidenschaftlich, drückte sich gegen mich und meine Beine schlangen sich fast automatisch um sein Becken. Thors freie Hand massierte über meine Seite, strich sanft auf und ab, und ich schnurrte in den Kuss. Als er sich von mir löste, vergrub er sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und küsste mich dort sanft. Mit einem sanften Lächeln, drehte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig und vergrub meine Nase in seinem blonden Haar, atmete seinen starken Duft ein. So männlich und … einfach Thor.

 

Der Ältere küsste nun meinen Hals nach unten, über meinen Körper, umspielte meine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge, malträtierte sie so lange, bis sie empfindlich waren und ich leise wimmerte, als er ein weiteres Mal darüber leckte. Er malte mit seinen Lippen ein Netz aus purem Verlangen über meinen Körper. Jeder neue Kuss den er setzte schien ein weiteres Stück Leidenschaft in mir zu entfachen.

 

Als er an meinem Geschlecht angekommen war, verteilte er auch darauf sanfte Küsse und ich stöhnte laut auf. Doch er glitt weiter nach unten, öffnete meine Schenkel noch ein wenig mehr. Als er aufhörte, blickte ich nach unten und ich erhaschte einen Blick auf Thors blaue Augen. In ihnen brannte Verlangen, doch auch Unsicherheit. Doch wir waren jetzt schon so weit gegangen, dass es kaum noch möglich war, aufzuhören. Also nickte ich leicht.

 

Ich wusste, was Männer taten, wenn sie bei Frauen lagen, ich war schließlich kein völliger Narr. Und zwischen Männern gab es nur einen Eingang, den Thor hätte bei mir nehmen konnte, wenn er sich so mit mir vereinen wollte. Und ich wollte es. Aus der Tiefe meines Herzens.

 

Thor küsste sanft über die Innenseite meiner Schenkel. Er begann beim Rechten, küsste sich hinab bis zum Knöchel, den er mit sanften Bissen traktierte, ehe er auf die linke Seite wechselte und dort das selbe Spiel wiederholte. Ich sank keuchend zurück in die Kissen und genoss diese Liebkosungen. Thors große Hand glitt wieder ein Stück nach oben, verwob seine Finger mit meinen und zog mich in eine sitzende Position.

 

Es war ein berauschender Anblick, wie er da so zwischen meinen Beinen lag, seine Lippen feucht und rot, die nur darauf warteten, erneut mit den meinen versiegelt zu werden. Das lange blonde Haar ein wahres Durcheinander und seine Augen, dunkel, von Lust durchtränkt, das einem beinahe das Herz hätte stehen bleiben können.

 

Thor lehnte sein Gesicht an meinen Oberschenkel und blickte zu mir hoch. Er führte meine Hand an seine Lippen und verteilte darauf kleine Küsse.

 

„Vertraust du mir?“ fragte er erneut.

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie oft er mir diese Frage noch stellen würde. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass meine Antwort jedes Mal die gleiche sein würde. „Ja!“

 

Thor hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf meine Hand, ehe er sich vor mich kniete. Seine Hände legten sich an meine Wangen und er zog mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Meine Finger legten sich an seine Handgelenke, mit meinen Daumen strich ich sanft über die Hand dort. Als er sich von mir trennte, hauchte er noch einen weiteren kleinen Kuss auf meine Lippen, hielt mein Gesicht weiter fest.

 

„Loki … ich werde vorsichtig sein … ich möchte das du dich gut fühlst und mir sagst, wenn du etwas nicht möchtest!“

 

Erneut nickte ich leicht. Thors Hände lösten sich von meinen Wangen und schoben sich über meinen Rücken nach unten. Langsam dirigierte er mich, sodass ich schließlich vor ihm kniete, ihm meinen Hintern präsentierte. Und diese ungewohnte Position trieb mir die Röte auf die Wangen. Meine Finger krallten sich in die Laken und ich atmete flach und schnell. Ich war so aufgeregt!

 

Thors Lippen geisterten wieder über meine Haut, über meine Schultern, meine Wirbelsäule, bis hinab zu meinem Pobacken. Jede wurde von Thors Lippen liebkost, er verteilte sanfte Bisse darauf, bis ich wieder ein keuchendes Etwas war, das unter ihm lag.

 

Als etwas kaltes und feuchtes plötzlich zwischen meinen Pobacken hinabrann, verspannte ich mich und keuchte erschrocken auf. Doch Thors Hände massierten meine Hüften und entspannten mich wieder. Auch seine warme und sanfte Stimme an meinem Ohr.

 

„Keine Angst, dass ist nur etwas Öl. Es erleichtert mir das Eindringen in dich liebster Bruder. Es ist nötig, damit es auch für dich nicht zu schmerzhaft wird.“

 

Ich keuchte leise und drehte meinen Kopf, sodass ich Thors Gesicht sehen konnte. Ich wollte ihn sehen, so dringend. Denn wenn ich in seine Augen sehen konnte, dann hatte ich keine Angst mehr. Vor nichts!

 

Eine seiner Hände schob sich nun nach vorne an meinen Brustkorb, seine andere glitt zwischen meine Pobacken. Ich spürte, wie ein Finger über meinen Eingang glitt, ihn langsam massierte und ich stöhnte leise auf. Was stellte er nur mit mir an? Wie schaffte er es, so etwas aus mir zu machen? Dieses keuchende, stöhnende, verlangende Etwas, dass an nichts mehr denken konnte, als daran, ihn endlich zu spüren.

 

Ich fühlte mich entspannt, bis zu dem Augenblick, als Thor seinen Finger in mich drückte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um einen schmerzhaften Laut zu unterdrücken. Das tat weh! Sehr sogar. Mein Atem ging schnell, panisch und ich spürte nichts mehr außer diesem Schmerz. Doch durch diese Aura aus Schmerz hörte ich die sanfte Stimme meines Bruders, der mir zuflüsterte, ich sollte mich entspannen, ich solle mich auf ihn konzentrieren und all die schönen Dinge, die er mit mir machen würde, die noch kommen würden.

 

Thor konnte langsam immer tiefer in mich eindringen, bewegte seinen Finger vor und zurück, glitt aus mir heraus, ehe er wieder in mich eindrang. Und nach einer Weile wurde dieses schmerzhafte, unangenehme Ziehen wirklich von schöneren Gefühlen abgelenkt. Als Thor seinen Finger schließlich ganz aus mir herausnahm, wimmerte ich unzufrieden auf. Er sollte nicht aufhören, es fühlte sich mittlerweile einfach zu gut an.

 

Erneut goss er etwas Öl über meinen Eingang und ich keuchte auf, da ich bereits sehr empfindlich war an dieser Stelle. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich seinen Finger wieder an meinem Eingang spürte und er eindrang. Doch erneut durchfuhr mich der Schmerz, denn es waren nun zwei seiner Finger.

 

Wir wiederholten das Spiel erneut und ein weiteres Mal, als er einen dritten Finger hinzunahm. Immer wieder wurde ich vom Schmerz übermannt und ich flehte Thor an, aufzuhören. Es war einfach zu viel für mich. Ich konnte das nicht. Ich konnte es nicht schaffen, auch wenn ich es wollte.

 

Tränen traten mir in die Augen und liefen über meine Wangen. Denn ich schämte mich so sehr für mich selbst. Ich hatte ihn enttäuscht und er würde sicherlich nie wieder zu mir kommen. Mein Oberkörper sank nach unten, als ich mein Gesicht in den Kissen vergrub und ein aufschluchzen niederkämpfte.

 

Thor hatte sich wirklich aus mir zurückgezogen und ich konnte ihn nun neben mir spüren, wie seine Hand sanft über meine Seite glitt und sein Gesicht sich sanft an meines drückte.

 

„Loki … sieh mich an!“ forderte er leise, doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

 

Wie sollte ich ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen können, nach dieser Blamage. Wenn ich es nicht einmal schaffte, ihm Freude zu bereiten, wo er sich doch so viel Mühe gegeben hatte.

 

Thor setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett, seine Beine im Schneidersitz und ohne große Mühen zog er mich in seine Arme. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und ich drückte mein Gesicht in seine Schulter. Ich entspannte mich in diesen starken Armen, die so sanft über meine Haut glitten, dass ich nicht ausmachen konnte, wo genau sie sich gerade befanden.

 

Je mehr ich mich beruhigte, umso mehr erregten mich diese Berührungen wieder und ich keuchte leicht gegen Thors warme Haut. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und drückte mir einen Kuss in die dunklen Haare. Ich schnappte mir eine seiner Hände und dirigierte ihn wieder zwischen meinen Po. So schnell wollte ich nicht aufgeben und das signalisierte ich ihm auch mit einem Blick. Ich wollte das hier, genauso sehr wie er und ich konnte das schaffen.

 

Thor konnte mit zwei Fingern nun leicht in mich gleiten und diese Position ermöglichte ihm auch einen etwas anderen Radius, indem er mich verwöhnen konnte. Seine Finger drangen tief in mich ein, strichen über meinen Punkt, der mich nun Sterne sehen ließ und ich stöhnte lustvoll auf.

 

Wieder ließ Thor sich viel Zeit, fügte etwas Öl hinzu und schließlich seinen dritten Finger. Und dieses Mal tat es zwar auch weh, aber es war ein anderer Schmerz, viel lustvoller. Und ich wollte mehr davon.

 

So viel mehr!

 

**~*~**

 

Unsere Küsse waren leidenschaftlich, feucht. Ein Kampf um die Oberhand, welche Thor immer wieder zu gewinnen schien. Ich bewegte mich mittlerweile auf seinen Fingern, ließ meine Hüften kreisen, kam seinen eindringenden Bewegungen entgegen und nahm ihn immer tiefer in mich auf.

 

Doch mit einem mal zog er sich aus mir zurück und ich schnaubte widerstrebend!

 

Thors Hände glitten nun an mir nach unten, schoben sich über meinen Po und brachten mich über seinem Glied in Position. Er zog meine Backen auseinander und ich bewegte meine Hüften ein wenig, sodass mein Eingang ein wenig über die Spitze seines Gliedes glitt und Thor ein tiefes Grollen entlockte.

 

Ich hatte meine Finger in seinem Nacken verschränkt, meine Unterarme auf seinen Schultern abgestützt. Langsam, sehr langsam, sank ich nun auf sein Glied. Es war anders, als seine Finger. Viel größer und dicker und es tat weh, mehr als alles andere zuvor. Doch ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und nahm Thors Glied Stück für Stück in mir auf.

 

Seine Hände lagen weiter an meinem Hintern, gaben mir den Halt, den ich selbst nicht mehr in der Lage war, mir zu geben und seine Lippen flüsterten sanfte Worte in mein Ohr.

 

Schließlich, wie mir vor kam, nach einer Ewigkeit, saß ich in Thors Schoß. Wir atmeten beide heftig und er küsste sanft die Tränen weg, welche sich erneut über mein Wangen gewagt hatten. Auch seine starken Arme schlangen sich um meinen Rücken, hielten mich fest bei ihm und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus.

 

Ich entspannte mich wieder mehr, bis ich es wagte, meine Hüften ein wenig zu bewegen. Ein lautes Stöhnen kam aus unseren Mündern und ich schnappte nach Thors Lippen, zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

 

Nun hatte ich die Macht über den allmächtigen Thor, meinen Bruder … meinen Liebsten!

 

Ich bestimmte unser Tempo. Anfangs noch langsam, da ich mich an das Gefühl erst noch ein wenig gewöhnen musste, doch wurde es mit der Zeit immer schneller. Und auch mutiger. Ich hob meine Hüften an, ehe ich wieder in Thors Schoß sank und ein leiser Schrei über meine Lippen kam.

 

Thors Hände legten sich an meine Hüften, drängten in einen schnelleren Rhythmus. Eine Hand legte sich an meine harte Erregung und jedes Mal, wenn Thor in mich stieß, glitt mein Glied in die Faust meines Bruders.

 

Dadurch brauchte ich auch nicht lange, bis ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte und zwischen unseren Körpern kam. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Muskeln um Thor verengten, ihm zu Stöhnen brachten. Doch mein Bruder war noch nicht fertig und mit einer geschickten Bewegung brachte er mich nun unter sich und stieß hart in mich. Ich war empfindlich und wund und mit jedem Stoß schrie ich heiser auf, bis ich glaubte, keinen Ton mehr herauszubekommen und Thor schließlich tief in mir kam.

 

Langsam und vorsichtig zog er sich aus mir zurück und ich konnte ein schmerzhaftes Zischen nicht unterdrücken. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als sich die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen ausbreitete.

 

Thor küsste mich langsam und verlangend, während er uns wieder mit einem Tuch sauber machte. Ich biss ihm aus versehen in die Lippe, als er über meinen Eingang strich, da es so weh tat. Entschuldigend blickte ich in die blauen Augen. Doch darin konnte ich nur Liebe und Sorge erkennen.

 

Ich war erschöpft. Erschöpft von der Feier und dem wunderbaren Sex, den ich gerade gehabt hatte.

 

Thor drehte mich vorsichtig auf den Bauch, bettete meinen Kopf sanft in die Kissen, ehe er sich neben mich legte und die Decke über uns breitete. Ich schob meine Arme unter das Kissen und atmete tief ein, ehe mir auch schon die Augen zufielen. Ich spürte die sanften Finger meines Bruders in meinem Haar, seine Lippen unter meinem Auge, als er mich dort küsste.

 

„Mein Herz gehört dir, Loki!“


End file.
